fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climber 64
Ice Climber 64 is a 3D game by Iceboys12co. for the Nintendo 64 and released in 1999. It's introduces new platforming gameplay to the Ice Climber series. GamePlay You can take control of Popo/Nana, while Nana/Popo is controlled by a CPU that is always there to help you (In multiplayer mode, player two takes control of Nana/Popo.), though rather or not you enabled this is an option. It plays kinda similar to Super Mario Games and Banjo-Kazooie, the players go through various levels to get a golden eggplant or a flag in order to complete the level. To defeat the enemies, you can hit them with your weapons you're using. You also have lives and health bars, if you lose all your health, you lose a life. These are also Special Abilities that the Climbers can learn from the snow fairy “Vanilla” if the player have enough coins. This games also have a hub world: Chill Village(a half Igloo-like Snow village, which is Ice Climbers' homeland). You can get weapons such like Mallets, Axes, and Pickaxes from the shops or upgrade them into better weapons. You can also get into a condor to fly over into the next part of the level. When a boss is defeated, you got a Rainbow Ice Crystal and advance to the next world. There are total of 6 Rainbow Ice Crystals in the game, they're required to get to the final world. At the end of levels, your score is shown, the number of items and vegetables you've collected in a level and the enemies you beat up are shown, and the time it took you to complete the level are shown. Plot (TBA) Levels *Hub-World: Chill Village World 1: SnowLand #Snow-bridge Eggplant #Ride the Condor Eggplant #Cool Freezing Wood Eggplant #The Iced-Road Flag #Classic Mountain (Boss: Big Bear: Giant Polar Bear) Ice Crystal World 2: Forgotten Rain Forest #Enter the Rain forest Eggplant #Creepy Monster Hood Flag #The Frozen part of the Rain forest? Eggplant #The road to the Ice Castle Eggplant #The Ice Castle (Boss: Icegon: The Living Ice Dragon Statue) Ice Crystal World 3: The Island Seas #Going Underwater Eggplant #Cool Turtles Eggplant #Traveling through the Water Eggplant #Race against Water Flag #Water Temple (Boss: NoMaDad: The Big green Toad) Ice Crystal World 4: The Arabian Town #Crazy Street Flag #Road of Arabian Eggplant #Bones of the Bones yard Eggplant #Road of the Flame Eggplant #Castle of the Flame (Boss: Firemeat: The Killer Fire Dog) Ice Crystal World 5: Dazey Maze #Enter the Fun House Eggplant #Clowns and Craze Eggplant #Confusion Delaysion Flag #Running out of the Maze Eggplant #The Night-Mayor (Boss: Night-Mayor: A pumpkin head wizard) Ice Crystal World 6: The Giant Ice Madness #Back to the Snow field Eggplant #Cool Bite Eggplant #Race against the flag Flag #Longest Mountain of the field Eggplant #Ruined Ice Factory (Boss: Ice-Destroyer V1: The Giant Ice Crushing Robot) Ice Crystal World 7: The Final Battle #The Wizard's Hallway Eggplant #Secret Room of Doom Eggplanet #Ruined Ice Factory, again? Eggplant #Way to the wizard's lair! Flag #The Final Battle (Final Boss: Meilo The Dark Wizard) Characters Playable *Popo *Nana Enemies *Polar Bears *Topi *Condors *Slimes *Frosty Moles *Robotic Climbers *Flame Moles *Frosty Topi *Frosty Slimes *Thunder Topi *Flame Slimes *Thunder Robotic Bears *Frosty Ghost *Thunder Ghost *Flame Ghost *Dark Topi *Flame Condors *Dark Slimes Bosses: *Big Bear *Icegon *NoMaDad *Firemeat *Night-Mayor *Ice-Destroyer V1 *Meilo (Main Antagonist and Final Boss) Gallery IC64logom.png|The game logo IC64.PNG|The game title Triva Category:Ice Climbers Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:1999 Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Ice Climber (series)